This invention relates to a clip for fixing an electric cable to a support structure, particularly for clamping to an electrical appliance a cable passing into the latter.
In the case of a cable passing into an electrical appliance, it is important for the cable to be securely clamped to that appliance so that the cable will not be pulled free. Our British patent specification 1 070 214 describes and claims an effective clip, having a hollow, tubular body portion through which the cable passes, and a clamping portion to be introduced into one end of the body portion: the two portions are drawn together by a screw so that the clamping portion clamps the cable against an inclined inside surface of the body portion, the screw also serving to secure the clip to a support structure.
Our U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,057 describes a modified clip in which the tubular body portion has at least two screw-type electrical terminals mounted thereon for terminating respective conductors of the cable.
The above described clips are not able to cope with a large range of diameter of the different cables for which it may be used and the present invention aims to overcome this disadvantage.